Konoha High School Madness
by Rose-Petal-Falling324
Summary: AU. Sasuke and friends begin their Freshmen year at Konoha High School. Their lives become filled with the drama, humour and downright craziness of High School. Multiple pairings, open to prompts and suggestions and much better than this summary shows.


Hey, new story. Will eventually be Sasuke and Naruto but not at first. This is my first Naruto story so I'm very passionate about it. I've been working on it for a while and have wanted to post it for ages. I was going to wait a bit longer to start posting this story, until I had finished one of my others, but I thought I'd put the first chapter out and see what kind of feel I get for it. Enjoy.

This is set in an AU (Alternate Universe) to the actual Naruto storyline.

* * *

"Sasuke, hurry up or you'll be late!" Mikoto Uchia shouted up the stairs to her youngest son. A few seconds after she shouted, Sasuke appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down casually. He had black skinny jeans on with a plain black top and black and white checked converse. He had a black sweat band on each wrist, one with a white 'S' on and the other had a white spiky pattern going round the middle.

It was the first day of High School for Sasuke Uchia and he really didn't want to go. Like any other teenager, he hated school and was not looking forward to being a new student. As soon as Sasuke entered his family's kitchen, he went straight to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. He then pulled a spoon out of the draw next to the fridge and sat at the kitchen island to eat his breakfast. His brother, Itachi, was sat opposite him and didn't even look at Sasuke when he sat down.

Itachi had his long, dark hair tied in a rough ponytail with his bangs hanging in front of his eyes. He was wearing almost identical trousers to his brothers apart from his were slightly longer with silver beads sewn into a pattern at the top. He had a tight, plain white T-shirt on, half covered by a tight, black waistcoat held together with two silver buttons at the front. He tied his outfit together with plain black pumps and a silver earring. Sasuke knew he was also wearing belly ring and a tongue ball even though he couldn't see them. The last two he only got done recently and Sasuke was sure it was only for a certain blue haired boy's pleasure. Itachi was alot more downt to earth and cynical then his brother but at the same time also more naive when it came to people. When they were younger the Uchia brothers used to be at each other's throats nearly every minute, now they were older they had grown out of the pointless squabbling but there was still tension between them, especially with their romantic lives. Itachi didn't bother smiling at Sasuke this morning, he'd learnt by now he definately wasn't a morning person, unlike him. It's the evenings and the nights that effect the older Uchia brother, it takes him avery long time to sleep, no matter how tired he is, and he is normally very tired once the sky turns dark, so he gets very grumpy. This all started just afew years ago, his mum had always said he just doesn't get enough energy, and Itachi completely agrees. However his mum doesn't know the reason he doesn't get enough energy, he does though.

"So, how are you getting to school then sweetie?" Mikoto asked her youngest son as she entered the kitchen. She immediately went over to the sink, where she began to wash up her husbands used dishes, he had already left for work. She wore a long white top which covered the top of her knee length, black handkerchief skirt with plain white pumps. On other mothers this would be incorporated in the innocent, motherly look but not with Mikoto. She was not your usual mom. Mikoto Uchia has a wild side, she had spruced up her outfit with a low cut on her top, dangly earrings and silver beads round her neck.

"I'm just walking, Sakura's getting a lift today." He replied simply. Mikoto smiled at her son before there was a knock at the front door. She disappeared into the hallway to answer it while Itachi put down his half eaten toast. He then smiled as voices flowed from the hallway into the kitchen while Sasuke frowned.

"Oh, good morning Kisame" Mikoto said pleasantly as she answered the door.

"Mornin' Mrs U" The older teen replied. Sasuke sighed at his family's usual morning routine. At exactly the same time every weekday and Saturday morning Itachi's boyfriend, Kisame, would call for him. Sasuke normally doesn't judge people but from the first time he met that guy he knew he was bad news. Everyone else, apart from his dad, fell for the guy's charm, including his Mum. His dad saw through him though, but he didn't say or do anything about it. He just told Sasuke that unless he does something they should except that him and Itachi are together.

"Mornin' babe, mornin' shrimp" Kisame greeted the two brothers as he entered the kitchen before kissing Itachi on the cheek and taking a bite of his toast. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with the top two buttons undone. Kisame chewed the bite of toast greedily, looking at the rest hungrily. He knew loads of people thought he took advantage of Itachi but he didn't, he knew Itachi wasn't gonna eat the food so why shouldn't he. He actually really cares for the shorter male. he's a very protective guy when he finds someone he cares about, and he's watched Itachi enough to know whethere he's actually going to do aomething or just try to look like he's doing it. Kisame himself is almost the ecaxt opposite of Itachi, tall, mucly and a very cheerful personality, but they do say opposites attract.

"I'm not a shrimp, I'm nearly as tall as Itachi!" Sasuke snapped while glaring at Kisame.

"Yeah but him being small is cute" He replied, smirking at the black haired teen before kissing Itachi on the cheek again. The older Uchia brother pushed his boyfriend away and glared at him, but only playfully. The Uchia's mom had just entered the kitchen when the doorbell went. She sighed, threw her hands in the air and turned back round to answer the door again.

The one thing his parents don't know about Kisame is that he's part of a gang. The worst gang in the neighborhood. They call themselves Atkatsuki and are made up of the toughest, worst and rudest teens in the area. There's only one girl in the gang but she's just as bad as the rest. They don't actually do anything wrong but everyone knows they're going to end up as criminals when they're older just by the atmosphere they have, and now Sasuke's brother was part of the gang as well. Most of the gang, including Kisame, were one year older then Itachi and were now in their third year while Itachi and another two members were only on their second

"Sasuke, Naruto's here." The raven haired woman shouted from the hall a second before the hyper blond came in the kitchen. Naruto was supposed to be Sasuke's best friend but now the two were fighting to win Sakura's attention. The pink haired girl had been friends with the two since they were 5 and now both of the boys fancied her. She had shown interest in both boys but couldn't decide which one she wanted. It wasn't like she had little choice either, nearly every boy fancied Sakura.

"Yes! I got here before you set off!" Naruto exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. "Now you can't meet Sakura without me!" Every morning the blond tried to get to Sasuke's on time so he can meet Sakura as well. Even though he lived 2 miles away. Sasuke would never admit it but he enjoyed the mornings when Naruto made it in time more then the ones when he was alone with Sakura. It made no sense since when Naruto was there he could also try to win Sakura but the youngest Uchia just didn't have much fun at any point in the day without his best friend there.

"Right let's go then doofus." Sasuke stated in a simple, casual voice, emphasising his insult by punching Naruto on the head. Naruto was wearing an orange, long-sleeved top with the sleeves rolled and light blue jeans. Sasuke always got annoyed with Naruto's lack of style but the blonde never let the raven head boy help him save his wardrobe. Naruto and Sasuke had had an immediate connection with each other that was wierd compared to other friendships. No matter what they did to annoy and hurt each other they still remained friends and they both felt a lot more open and comfortable with each other.

"Yeah, we should go too Hun." Kisame said as well and pulled Itachi up from his seat. Itachi groaned before picking up his bag and taking Kisame's hand.

"Bye mum." He said cheerfully before walking out of the house with his boyfriend. Sasuke and Naruto left after with a similar farewell. The two followed the older couple towards the high school.

After about 5 minutes Naruto spoke. "We're not meeting Sakura are we?"

"Wow, you are observant aren't you?" Sasuke replied smirking. His smirk vanished when he noticed his brother and Kisame had now stopped walking and were kissing. He growled quietly but the blond still heard it.

"You're really not happy about them two are you?" The black haired boy just shook his head to Naruto's question.

He growled louder and crossed to the other side of the road when Kisame moved to nibble on Itachi's neck. His hands had also moved lower to graze the shorter boy's ass before moving up slightly to rest on his hips. Sasuke sped up and nearly ran until he was past the couple. Naruto had to run to keep up with the other boy as his legs weren't as long.

"It can't be that bad." Naruto tried to reason. Sasuke just scoffed without looking round. "At least he's happy."

"Yeah but that idiot's no good!" Sasuke shouted, luckily Kisame and Itachi didn't hear. Naruto just shook his head and carried on walking to school.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it, even if you didn't I'm gonna write more.

Please review though, I always appreciate response no matter what it is.


End file.
